


【野绘】江流儿

by Kerio



Category: BOSS (Japan TV), 野绘
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerio/pseuds/Kerio





	【野绘】江流儿

绘理泡在空气里，野立的鼻子泡在绘理旁边的空气里。进你的房间躺你的床，穿你的睡衣喝你的酒，野立慢慢开始不用棉的麻的床单，满柜不是深蓝的就是黑的丝床单。绘理落在深蓝的床单上丢掉了名字，变回一个江流儿，床单载着她不知要去哪里。野立把干燥白皙的绘理放进枕头，自己睡沙发，或者不睡沙发。那么绘理不知几次变成粉红色，高潮来临前的表情犹如迷路人。大面积接触的皮肤起薄汗，边界脆弱得不堪移动，暴雨又烈了，说话也听不清楚，索性不要说。绘理的耳朵贴在野立隆起的胸肌上，暗暗等他说话，不为听内容，只想耳朵让他脏腑里含混的闷响震得麻痒。天花板塌下来算了，都算了。电话从不静音，谁的电话先响，谁就是那个残忍的人。  
有时野立的膝盖上放着绘理的脚，凡几不知几次。警校里扭到踝部，野立坐在对面拔下绘理的运动鞋，脱掉棉袜，四周都是绘理的声音，直到胶布贴妥。后来绘理说没给他一巴掌是怕站不稳扭到另一只脚，野立不信，绘理不理他。实习时在烂泥塘里翻证物，绘理把长裤卷到大腿上，从脚到踝到小腿泥巴渐渐少，青色的静脉浮沉潜进肌理。路边的水管出水粗暴，绘理的小腿让冷水激得发红。洗完发现没有毛巾，野立把外套脱下，从脚趾到膝盖裹住绘理的腿。第一个月的薪水出来，野立给绘理买了一双半跟鞋。绘理问他，你不怕我跑掉。野立说，你又不是我女朋友。看在腿的份上，野立无数次原谅也将原谅酒品从无改善的绘理。绘理酒梦沉酣，野立握住绘理一只脚跟放在大腿上，慢悠悠替她涂指甲油。绘理一次也没有动过，也从不提此事。指甲油掉净很久以后，好像两个人都把这件事忘掉了。


End file.
